1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technology systems, and in particular to software utilized by such systems to implement methods and processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of wiretapping Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
On Oct. 25, 1994, the United States Congress enacted the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA). The essence of CALEA is that telecommunications carriers are required to have telecommunication systems that are capable of being used by law enforcement agencies to conduct electronic surveillance (wiretap) of calls made using the carriers' equipment. These requirements include making the telecommunications carriers update their wiretapping capabilities in response to new telecommunications technologies.
To amplify, or at least clarify, the requirement that telecommunication carriers keep their systems “wiretap-friendly,” in Sep. 23, 2005 the United States Federal Communications Commission issued ET Docket No. 04-295, “In the Matter of Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act and Broadband Access and Services.” This document states, inter alia, that CALEA applies to VoIP calls.
VoIP is an Internet Protocol (IP) based system that allows calls (which are primarily digitized voice information, but may include graphics as well as alpha-numeric written data) to be packeted into IP packets, and transmitted over the Internet to another VoIP unit. Typically VoIP units are voice telephones, but they may be any telecommunication unit, including computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc. Basically described, VoIP converts an analog voice signal into a digital format, packages the digital-formatted voice signal into an IP packet, sends the IP packet to an interface controller, which uses a look-up table to know where (i.e., which receiving phone) the IP packet is to be sent, and who (i.e., which sending VoIP phone) sent the packet.
Because of the enormous volume of IP traffic across the Internet, monitoring all IP packets, including VoIP packets, using traditional sniffer programs to locate and make copies of such VoIP packets is highly impractical, slow and expensive, if not technically impossible. Thus, telecommunications carriers presently have no acceptable way to be in compliance with CALEA.